Joeyoh
by YGO Inc
Summary: A Joey-centered fic. Most of first chapter takes place in Ancient Egypt. Joey (A servant at Ancient Egypt, even if he's really a friend of the Pharaoh, but who cares!) gets the Millennium Jockstrap! OO;;; Okay...... Please R&R!
1. Millennium JockStrap by HarpieLady456

NOTE FROM CYBERDRAC!!!  
  
Jerry: Hi, this is YGO Inc's first fic, so have fun!!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Harpy: Welcome to YGO INC! I'm Harpy (for those of you who know my account, good 4 you!), one of the members of YGO Inc., and I can't wait to get started. So without further ado, I don't own YGO, but I do own part of YGO Inc., um, I guess.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
5,000 years ago, the Pharaoh's servant was preparing the pharaoh's dinner.  
  
Servant: Uhh, carrots, chicken, and, HEY! What's this?  
  
He was looking at a green blob. It was obvious it was a rotten turnip.  
  
Servant: I'm gonna call it a potato. I'll bet Pharaoh Yami will love this soooo much; he'll make me one of his advisors for sure!  
  
The servant served the Pharaoh his dinner, along with the "newly discovered" potato. The Pharaoh took one look at it and swallowed it whole.  
  
Advisor #1: Um, master? Wouldn't it be wise not to eat that whole?  
  
Pharaoh: *choke* *cough* *hack* *dies*  
  
The Pharaoh falls on the floor dead as a doornail. Everyone screams and runs around in circles except the servant.  
  
Servant: How the fuck do you compare dead to a doornail? Was a doornail alive to begin with? What is a doornail?  
  
Advisor #1: Who cares you stupid fuck nut! . Just run around in circles like the rest of us!  
  
And he did. The dumb fuck even stepped on the Pharaoh, causing the potato to be dislodged from his throat. The Pharaoh looked around at all the havoc. Not being one to be a damn moron, he jumped up and begins laughing.  
  
Pharaoh: HAHAHA! I soooooo got you! You thought I was dead! But nooooo! I was just kidding. HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Suddenly he tipped over again, looking green. His advisors picked up the potato and the Pharaoh and led them to his bedroom, the servant following.  
  
Advisor #910714321652156194568165942165: Where were YOU the night of tonight? Hmmmm? Were you secretly plotting revenge? Did the Pharaoh get sick for a reason? WHY DID YOU WANT TO KILL HIM?!  
  
The potato said nothing.  
  
Advisor #936459186934698237507893645136750345665081: He's not talking.  
  
Advisor # 4: No shit Sherlock!!!  
  
Advisor #910714321652156194568165942165: Hey, how come you get a short number? We were here before you!  
  
Advisor #4: It's the authoress's fault.  
  
Advisor #325645786874653256056: Stupid du-  
  
He was cut off my some one cutting his head off (A/N: I get right down to the point, don't I?). That someone had whitish purplish hair and he was a tomb-robber. Who could he be?  
  
Bak *cough cough* I mean Tomb-robber: Excuse me servant, would you mind helping me with this statue? I think the Pharaoh would like it.  
  
Servant: Oh, sure ^__^ anything to help the almighty one.  
  
Tomb-robber and Servant dragged in a statue with a golden pyramid hanging from its neck, a necklace, a ring necklace thing, an eye, and it was holding a rod, a scale, and a key. It also had a GOLDEN JOCK STRAP?!  
  
Tomb-Robber: *grabs the pyramid and throws it at Pharaoh Yami, who is sucked into it and the pyramid formed a little eye on top* HAHAHAHA! I captured the Pharaoh! Praise ME!!!!!  
  
Tomb-robber ran around singing jolly good songs with the pyramid high above his head. He trips on the potato and falls on the statue.  
  
Tomb-robber: OH SHI-  
  
He was then sucked into the ringy necklace thingy majiger. The advisors began crying on everything. Servant just looked around.  
  
Servant: That stupid Ra-forsaken sucking thing isn't even poss- OOOH! SHINY!  
  
Servant (A/N: I'm too lazy to write "the" before his name, err, occupation) then touched the jock strap. The Ra-forsaken sucking thing sucked him in, leaving all the advisors laughing hysterically.  
  
~ 5,000 years later ~  
  
Joey: Hey guys! Check out what I got! It's shiny! *Drops his pants to show his friends and the oncoming foot traffic to see his new golden jockstrap*  
  
Unknown girls: *giggling at his size* (A/N: you get to decide if it's big or small.)  
  
Unknown Mothers: *covers children's eyes*  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh gang: Holy shit you stupid garbage eating fuck! Put your pants back on!  
  
But suddenly, the jockstrap started glowing...  
  
"JO-EY-OH!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harpy: Hehehe, R+R!  
  
@@@@@  
  
NOTE FROM CYBERDRAC!!!!!!!  
  
Jerry: BUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! And so it begins.... Please note that each chapter might put Joey with a different personality because 7 authors are writing this! Um, I'm not supposed to be here so BYE!!!!! 


	2. The Yami is Discovered! by Smarty1

NOTE FROM CYBERDRAC!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jerry: Here we go again! This chapter was written by Smarty1.  
  
@@@@@  
  
(This was addressed to CyberDrac) I totally forgot what to do when the next chappie is written -_____-; so I'm just gonna post it in the email. SORRY IF THERE IS ANY TROUBLE  
  
~~~~~  
  
The servant looked around.  
  
Servant (*ahem* Joey's Yami): Ohhhhhhhh what the heck happened?  
  
The YGO gang: O.O;  
  
Joey's Yami (Lack of name -__-): What!? *He then looked down and laughed nervously. He zipped his pants*  
  
Yugi walks up to him and shakes him furiously. "What did you %(%($^@#(*($&*&#&()&# do with Joey!?!?!?!?"  
  
Everyone: O.O;;; *back away from Yugi*  
  
Yugi: * laughs nervously* Can you please tell us what you did with Joey?  
  
Joey's yami: Who..? I only remember this tomb robber making a..  
  
The said tomb robber appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Bakura: You!.what happ- *Bakura is now getting strangled by Joey's yami*  
  
Joey's Yami (needs a name.-___- ): SHINY THING SUCKED ME IN!!! WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY!?!?!?!?!??   
  
Joey's yami is now on the floor crying asking why he was sucked in by the shiny thing.  
  
Everyone: O.O *steps away from him*  
  
Joey walks in eating a hot dog  
  
Joey: Whaz ufps gufys?  
  
He looks around wondering why others are looking at him. Joey: I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT TRISTAN DID IT!!  
  
Tristan: Hey! \__/  
  
Everyone: *Steps away from both of them*  
  
Joey: Who is he!?  
  
He looked to see someone just like him.  
  
Joey: He's just like me!  
  
The said he (Joey's Yami) started to eat everything he could find.  
  
Everyone: -_______-;;;  
  
Yami: *appears* Who is he?  
  
Joey's Yami: (Looks up) AHH! Pharaoh! (Bows)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Note (To CyberDrac): Again sorry!  
  
NOTE FROM CYBERDRAC!!!  
  
Jerry: As Smarty1 forgot to say, R&R! 


	3. Jezeal by ACMERian

NOTE FROM CYBERDRAC!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jerry: Huh? Oh yeah! My note! Here's the next chapter of Jo-ey-oh! Enjoy! I'm writing next...  
  
@@@@@  
  
Rian: Hey. This is ACME-Rian and I'm writing chapter 3.Please forgive me if  
  
Raema the sorceress (My Yami) is in here with me. Nobody else. I can't get enough of typing fic with me in it.  
  
Raema: Rian, what's this?  
  
Rian: Yami, I'm part of YGO Inc. and it's my turn...  
  
Raema: JOEY!  
  
Rian: I'll be using the name 'Jezeal' for Joey's Yami, since that's a good name for him anyways. Let's begin.*Waves 'hi' to the cast and rest of YGO Inc.* ```````` Voice #1: Pharaoh?  
  
Voice #2: Mutt?  
  
Yami-Yugi:*blinks*Sorceress?  
  
Joey: Kaiba-girl....*growls under his breath*  
  
Rian:*pulls his ear*Take that back!  
  
Joey: Ouchie, ouchie! You didn't have to pull that hard!  
  
Jezeal: Master, is this girl giving you problems?  
  
Joey: Yes, she is!!!!  
  
Cast of YGO: ^^;  
  
Kaiba:*bows*  
  
Rian: Hi.*waves*  
  
Jezeal: Pharaoh, that girl is taller than you.  
  
Joey: Yug', that girl is taller than you.  
  
Yami and Yugi: SO, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH OUR HEIGHT?!?!?  
  
Joey and Jezeal: ^^;  
  
Rian: Hey, Yugi. ^_^  
  
Raema: Jezeal!*glomps him very hard*  
  
Jezeal: Hikari, this was my girlfriend when I was in Egypt.  
  
Joey: Yami, this is my enemy in the 21st Century.  
  
Raema: ^_^!  
  
Rian: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: So, this is the infamous Jezeal and Raema I learned about.*Takes out camera*Say 'cheese'!  
  
Yami: No! Don't say 'potato'!*pretends to gag* :P  
  
Yugi: Yami?^^;  
  
Jezeal and Raema:*smile*  
  
Camera:*click*  
  
Kaiba:*throws up in trash can*  
  
Rian:*follows suit*  
  
Marik:*follows suit*  
  
Bakura:*follows suit*  
  
Ryou:^_^?  
  
The 4:WE HATE MUTT!  
  
Ryou's Hair:*is blown*  
  
Ryou: O_O!*quickly puts gel in it and brushes hair*  
  
[Isis comes by and tells them to follow her] ```````````````````` Shadi: I see young Joseph has inherited the Millennium Jockstrap.  
  
Joey: That's right.  
  
Shadi: I also see that the young mistress has inherited the Millennium Choker.  
  
Rian:^_^.....  
  
Yugi: Why are we here?  
  
Isis: I'm sensing that something terrible will happen.....  
  
Joey & Rian: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jezeal & Raema:*shriek*  
  
Rest:*hide in the nearby dumpster*  
  
Shadi:*walks away in silence*  
  
Isis:*does it also* ````````` Rest:*jump out of dumpster*  
  
Rian:*runs away from Joey*  
  
Raema:*goes back in her item*  
  
Jezeal:*goes back in his item*  
  
Joey: I'm so scared.....*chews on his nails* ````````````` Ice-Cream Shop  
  
Rian: Why did I have to see that dog today?!?  
  
Raema:*is drinking her shake while staring off at a distance*  
  
Rian:*takes out her pepper spray* Heh.  
  
Raema: O_O?!?  
  
Rian:*reveals label*  
  
Label: Joey Wheeler Repellant. Made by Kaiba Corp.  
  
Rian:*sprays it on herself and leaves*  
  
Raema:*sprays something else* ``````````` Yugi: Joey, you have to stop hitting your head on the wall. What if someone  
  
sees you?  
  
Joey: *Is hitting his head for the 2,000,000,000th time* Ouchie.  
  
Tristan:*is playing his guitar* (Yes, I know Tristan is a lil' OOC.)  
  
Joey:*is now hitting his head for the 2,000,00th time*  
  
Tristan: Jezeal must be having a headache now...... ``````````` Jezeal's Soul Room  
  
Jezeal: HIKARI!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!MY HEAD HURTS AND I CAN'T STUDY THE PIECES OF FOOD IN YOUR BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! `````````````` Joey:*has fainted away after doing it for the 3,000,000th time*  
  
Yugi: He's a sad case.  
  
Tristan:*is too busy counting the money he made for playing the guitar* $5.79....not bad for playing "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi for 15 times.  
  
Yugi: Actually,you were playing for 17.  
  
Tristan: I know.^_^  
  
Yugi: That makes....*takes out calculator from pocket* That's roughly 3 cents every time you played it.  
  
Tristan: Yay!^_^!!!!  
  
[Rian walks by with a book in her hands]  
  
Rian:*walks over*What's up?  
  
Tristan: Joe hit himself against the wall.  
  
Joey: I did not!  
  
Tristan: Did too!  
  
Joey: Ewww!!!!!What's that stench?  
  
Rian:*takes out bottle*Joey Repellant!  
  
Joey: More like it....*Fans the smell away*  
  
Raema: Joey,she hates you. Face it.  
  
Joey:*faces her*Now what?  
  
Raema:*Face faults*I meant, she'll never like you in a million years!!!!  
  
Joey: Why me? Why does Joey Wheeler have a bad time with girls?!?*cries*  
  
Rian:Tristan, music club meeting at my place tonight. Don't forget it.  
  
Yugi: I'll bring the drums!  
  
Rian: I thought you were bringing your microphone!  
  
Yugi:^^;!!  
  
``````````` Well, that's my chapter. Good luck trying to fill in the plot for this chapter.  
  
Jezeal: Read and Review! Also, send mallets to CyberDrac! James Hiller from  
  
"Hanging Out At Rian's House" has stolen them all!  
  
Rian: Jezeal! I told you not to say that! *Whams him with her Uranus Mallet*  
  
Jezeal: Ouchie.*Faints away*  
  
Rian:^_^  
  
@@@@@  
  
NOTE FROM CYBERDRAC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jerry: *Upset, and with a threatening voice.* What do you mean "Jezeal! I told you not to say that!"? Hmm? Anyway, I'm not supposed to be here so R&R AND BYE!!! 


	4. The Music Club Meet! by CyberDrac

**NOTE FROM CYBERDRAC---WAIT!  I'M CYBERDRAC!!!!**

**@@@@@**

Jerry: I see it's my turn! Yayness!

Joey: Uh oh. It's the Insane One. AHHHH!!!!!!

Jerry: Here goes!

Disclaimer: **DAMMIT!!! WE DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**@@@@@**

Joey: I hate that Kaiba-Girl...

ACME-Rian: (Appears for last time) TAKE THAT BACK!!!! (Whacks him with a random Titanium Mallet)

Joey: @__@ I take it back...

ACME-Rian: (Disappears)

Jezeal: Hey, where did Raema go?

Joey: Left with Rian.

Jezeal: Aww...

????: NEVER FEAR!!!! **SUPER-DRAKE IS HERE!!!!!**

All: O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Drake (Super-Drake): HI!!!!!!!

Yugi: **GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE GODDAMN BASTARD!!! THIS IS NOT YOUR STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Drake: It's not? Damn...(Disappears)

*Intermission*

Announcer: This was a random moment, supplied by Mr. Jerry Dracon! Goodbye!

*Intermission end*

Yugi: Anyway, let's go! TO THE MUSIC CLUB MEET!!!

*Later....*

SFX: **DUN DA DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!**

Jerry: NOT NOW!!!!

SFX: **Sorry...**

Jerry: Anyway...

Yugi: MUSIC CLUB MEET BEGIN DAMMIT!!!

All: (Joey on Trumpet, Tristan on guitar, and Jerry on saxophone (New instrument) BAND RULES!!!!) *Alert*

Yugi: MUSIC CLUB MEET BEGINS!!!!!!

Jerry: Why can't we call it Band Meet?

Yugi: SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS!!!

Jerry: DON'T YOU **EVER** CALL THE AUTHOR DUMBASS!!!! (Slashes wall with M. Sword) I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS!!! I QUIT!!!! (Thus ends me being in chapter)

Yugi: -__-;; There goes our sax.

Tristan: Forget it! Let's go!

Joey: Yeah! (Blasts trumpet)

Yugi: What to play???

Joey: Um... (Drops trumpet on crotch while thinking) OWW!!!!

*M. Jockstrap activates*

Joey: JOEYOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Jezeal appears)

SFX: **Now?**

Jerry: Now.

SFX: **DUN DA DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!**

Yugi: Let's play!!!!!!! (Starts drumming)

All: (Start to drum, blast, and strum random notes.)

SFX: **SCREEEEE!!!!!!** (Like nails on a chalkboard)

Neighbor: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: WHY DON'T YOU?! (Throws a drumstick *The ice cream kind* at the neighbor)

Neighbor: (Smacked) Yummy!

Yugi: -__-;;;;;;;;;; (Throws another drumstick (The wooden one))

Neighbor: AHHH!!!! *CLONK!* X____X Owies...

Tristan: OO;;;

Jezeal: Ummm....I think we should end the chapter before Jerry slashes and whacks us. (Points to angry author)

All: GOOD IDEA! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

**@@@@@**

Jerry: And the randomness ends! For now...

SFX: **LIGHTNING AND THUNDER!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

Jerry: O_O_O;;;! R&R???__


	5. Snow is Cold by Jenna aka Kitty

**NOTE FROM CYBERDRAC!!!**

Blake: Alright YGO Inc members. I know that self insertion is fun at times, but we had better stop doing that for this fic. It's not that kind of fic. If I see any more self insertion chaps from any of us, me too, Auto STRIKEWHACK™, and your chapter is deleted. Bye! ^_^

**@@@@@**

Chapter title: Snow is cold

Jenna: MY TURN!!! *Jumps around happily*

Kado: Calm down hikari

Kitty: yeah you still have to type this

Jenna: ^__^ Ok!!! I dun own!!! SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Seto: Damn! *stomps off*

_____

Jenna: O_O There are 2 Joeys?!

Joey and Jezeal: *nod*

Jenna: *Squeals* *Glomps both of them* ^__^

Joey: ^__^

Jezeal: *Blushing madly* 

Kado: *Pulls Jenna off them* *little vein pop*

Kitty: Hikari, you're very hyper today

Jenna: *Flailing around arms, trying to get out of Kado's grip* Please lemme go Kado-kun!

Kado: *Thinks about it* No.

Jenna: *Groans like Jade in Jackie Chan Adventures*

Kitty: You got into the sugar supply again didn't you?

Jenna: ^__________________^ Sugar is my friend! *Glomps Kado* Kado is my friend!

Kado: *Vein pop* *lets her go*

Jenna: *Glomps Joeys again*

Jezeal: *Blushing* *looks at Joey*

Joey: You get used to it.

Jenna: What do we do now? Hm... * Thinks*

All: *Think*

Jenna: *Hopes up* I KNOW!!! *Throws snowball at Kaiba, successfully knocking him out*

Seto: @_@

All: O__O

Kitty: Where did you get that snow?

Jenna: Uhhhh... on the ground

Yugi: No, not a good idea "Looks at example A: Seto"

Jezeal: *Pokes snow* ...Cold...

Joey: Yeah, Its frozen water...

Jezeal: *Still poking snow* ...Cold...

Joey: Uh... How bout we teach my yami about the modern world?

Jenna: Good Idea! Let's go!

*All go to teach Joey's yami about the 21st century*

Random Person: I SHALL RULE THE WORLD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Whacked) X__X

Blake: (Appears) Sorry about that person who just said that. Minor insanity glitch.

_____

Jenna: Well that's all I can think of and I left the next person.

Kado: Took you long enough to write.

Jenna: I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!!

Kitty: Be nice and R&R.

**@@@@@**

**NOTE FROM CYBERDRAC!!!**

Blake: They're attacking...THE DONUTS ARE ATTACKING!!!! TIME TO WRITE A FIC!!!! AHHHH!!!! (Runs off to random area)


	6. DUN DUN DUNNNN! by Arcane Fuzzball

NOTE FROM CYBERDRAC!!!

Blake: Actually, there isn't one... (Sulks)

@@@@@

Author: Arcane Fuzzball

Chapter Title: DUNDUNDUN! (sfx)

Am I the only one not inserting myself into this story?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh, but if I did, kaiba would DIE! (I know, I didn't do kaiba with a capital letter, because he doesn't deserve one)

Chapter 6: DUNDUNDUN! (sfx)

Joey: *interrupts* I thought you already said the chapter name?

Narrator: Forget it.

Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Little Red Riding hood...

Joey: Wrong story, you idiot!

Narrator: DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT! *glomps Joey on the head with random mallet.*

Clapboard guy: CUT!

Chapter 6: DUNDUNDUN! (sfx)

Narrator: Once upon... hmhm *coughs* And as we left off, Jezeal, 

Joey's yami, had just been taught about the modern world, and Joey was about to kill kaiba (Noooo! My career!)

Clapboard guy: Cut! And you're fired!

Chapter 6: DUNDUNDUN! (sfx)

New Narrator: *High pitched voice* And as we left off, Jezeal, Joey's 

yami had just been taught about the modern world.

Manager: *shakes head* [it'll have to do]

Joey: Let's show my yami how to kick kaiba ass!

Gang: Yeah!

Yugi: But he doesn't know how to use a semi-automatic!

Joey: Then we'll do it the old fashioned way!

Tristan: Cool! The old way rocks! What's the old way?

Joey: Get, ya foot, and then drive it into his rear! DERR!

Tristan: Ohh...

Joey: Okay, await my yami! *pulls down pants, jockstrap glows.*

SFX: Jo-ey-oh!

Jezeal: *takes over Joey* What do I do now?

Yugi: Kick kaiba's rear!

Jezeal: How?

Yugi: That's up to the next author!

THANX FOR READING AND REVIEWING! (I hope you did read it, not just look at the words, and I hope you did review (If you didn't, do it now!))

@@@@@

NOTE FROM CYBERDRAC

Blake: (Currently sulking) *Holds up a sign*

Sign: I feel unhappy. No comment today...


End file.
